Lirnith Beren
Lirnith Beren is the daughter of Morathi Beren and a Sindari Elf that she met during her imprisonment during the rise of the Cult of Pleasure making her a member of the House of Beren through her mother. Malekith Beren would come to marry Lirnith of whom was actually his sister but was basically the only person that his mother would accept for him to take as a wife due to her severe jelousy. With Lirnith Malekith has several children in the form of Harthon, Eithion, Angolil, and Avor of which Lirnith Beren would be born during the rise of the Dark Elven faction and her birth was kept a complete secret and in the final act of keeping this secret her mother Morathi would murder her father and bury him a grave in the forest where he was never found. Lirnith Beren would grow up around Morathi of whom never revealed who she was to Lirnith instead pulling her alongside her keeping her close as a lady in waiting for herself, and despite being a hostage in the forests of Avelorn it was Lirnith that was by her side as she begin to rise within the forests. Lirnith would rise to the position of the Witch Queen consort and her power was quite high in the Druchii Empire but despite the power that was close to her she remained completely loyal to Morathi of whom she begin to suspect was her mother. History Lirnith Beren would be born during the rise of the Dark Elven faction and her birth was kept a complete secret and in the final act of keeping this secret her mother Morathi would murder her father and bury him a grave in the forest where he was never found. Early History Lirnith Beren would grow up around Morathi of whom never revealed who she was to Lirnith instead pulling her alongside her keeping her close as a lady in waiting for herself, and despite being a hostage in the forests of Avelorn it was Lirnith that was by her side as she begin to rise within the forests. Witch Queen Consort Lirnith would rise to the position of the Witch Queen consort and her power was quite high in the Druchii Empire but despite the power that was close to her she remained completely loyal to Morathi of whom she begin to suspect was her mother. Third Elven Civil War Main Article : Third Elven Civil War Second Atmer Invasion of Nord America Following the assassination of Aethis Finarfin, and the subsequent defeat of the Second Cult of Pleasure rebellion on Ulthuan by the new Pheonix King Morvael Haleth the forces of the Atmer Empire would launch a massive invasion of the Druchii in Nord America targeting Clar Karond for destruction. Invasion of Ulthuan Following the Atmer defeat the forces of the Druchii led by Malekith launch a massive invasion of Ulthuan which leads to the fall of much of northern Ulthuan, until the appointment of Menethus Aestarion led to the several disastrous defeats for the Druchii. So costly was this war that before the final Battle of Anlec the emotionally devastated Phoenix King Morvael Haleth committed suicide believing the High Elves would lose the battle, but despite this they won victory driving the Druchii from Ulthuan. Family Members Morathi2.jpg|Morathi Beren - Mother|link=Morathi Beren Relationships Category:Elf Category:Dark Elf Category:People Category:People of Nord America Category:House of Beren